


«Здесь совпаденья все — обыкновенье»

by Elemi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemi/pseuds/Elemi
Summary: В основном это работы, написанные для «Игры в однострочники по «Сейлор Мун»» у Фереште. Основная идея игры — любое взаимодействие двух выбранных случайным образом персонажей. Пары нередко получались весьма неожиданными...





	1. Это не она (Сэйя Ко | Сейлор Железная Мышь)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledenika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/gifts).



Это не она.  
Каждый раз, когда Воительница видит в толпе девушку, немного похожую на одну из них, её сердце пропускает удар. Каждый раз она ошибается.  
Обладательница длинных светло-голубых волос, обернувшись, оказывается почтенной женщиной в годах — а разве сейлор-воины, даже фальшивые, стареют?  
Кошки здесь — просто неразумные домашние зверьки, и темноволосая девушка, увлечённо играющая с парой белых котов — для них просто хозяйка, а не госпожа и повелительница; причёска в виде двух шариков на этой планете вовсе не обязательно прячет звериные уши.  
Чёрные перья, падающие с неба, принадлежат самым обычным птицам. Девушка, на руки которой они садятся, работает жрицей в храме, она учится в школе, у неё есть семья. Ни одна из них не стала бы так тщательно заботиться о маскировке.  
Это не она, говорит себе Воительница, расписываясь в очередном блокноте. Его хозяйка совсем уж хрупкая малютка — но люди на Земле бывают самого разного роста. Она не снимает чёрные очки — но ведь земное Солнце сегодня и правда светит слишком уж ярко. И пусть у неё серебристые волосы, уложенные, насколько можно разглядеть под шляпой, в те самые шарики — это ещё ничего, совершенно ничего не значит.  
И даже когда чуть позже до Воительницы доносится отчаянный крик и сразу же вспыхивает ослепительное золотое сияние, которое ни с чем невозможно спутать, на протяжении одного удара сердца она ещё надеется, что снова ошиблась.


	2. Объятия (Цукино Усаги | (/) Кайо Мичиру)

Матроска сейлор-воина, как и любой наряд, идеально шла всегда безупречно прекрасной Мичиру-сан — но в ней почему-то Мичиру-сан чуть-чуть меньше напоминала недоступный идеал. Может быть, потому что простая белая матроска с бантом была похожа на повседневную одежду самой Усаги, а не на эффектную форму частной школы или строгий элегантный костюм? Может быть, потому что Усаги уже привыкла, что девочки в таких матросках — её драгоценные подруги, с которыми всегда легко и просто? Может быть, Усаги попросту до сих пор воспринимала Мичиру-сан, которой нужно восхищаться, и Сейлор Нептун, которую, как и остальных, нужно защищать, как двух разных людей?  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас обнять Мичиру-сан было легко и естественно — как Ами-тян или Мако-тян. И совсем как они в первый раз, Мичиру-сан тоже замерла и легонько покачнулась, от неожиданности потеряла равновесие и рефлекторно обняла Усаги в ответ.  
Лёгкий тёплый вздох, взъерошивший чёлку — да, ведь Мичиру-сан почти одного роста с Мако-тян, высокая, совсем взрослая. Сердце Мичиру-сан бьётся совсем рядом — снова ровно и уверенно. Аромат духов, сохранившийся даже после превращения, ведь им пахнет всё тело Мичиру-сан. Грудь, большая и мягкая, как у той же Мако-тян — но почему-то у Мичиру-сан она ощущается совсем по-другому. Руки, такие изящные и такие сильные одновременно, теперь уже не держатся за неё, а наоборот поддерживают. И к этим рукам незаметно перешла инициатива объятий.  
Мичиру-сан, такая прекрасная и далёкая; такая тёплая, родная, совсем рядом. Идеальная старшая подруга и преданная воительница-подданная в одном лице. Принцесса Сейлор Мун имела полное право милостиво обнять свою Сейлор Нептун. Для Кайо Мичиру было вполне естественно обнять Усаги-котёнка. И независимо от того, кто в данный момент обнимал, а кто со смущением принимал объятия — обеим было одинаково тепло.


End file.
